Phantom
by coralstorms
Summary: I don't need a horse to feel like i'm flying, flying head over heels for you.


**a/n: so this is inspired by a true story basically using mitchie/alex to represent me and my horse teacher. So I'm kind of in love with an adult, sue me. **_  
_

**Alex's POV.**

**it's slow at first but picks up - really this is just a test with my first story and all so i'd love some feedback. I kind of have an idea for a second chapter/sequel so if I get some ok feedback I might go for a part 2?**

**ok enjoy my shit  
**

* * *

_Horses seem to incite the feelings of love and emotion. At least when i'm around._

I slipped into my jockey pants, threw on my boots and settled my helmet under my arm as I made my way up the hill towards the stables. I slightly unzipped my jacket, revealing the smallest amount of cleavage - and headed towards the barn. I walk in to a beaming smile as Mitchie offers up a "hey girl!" Oh how alive she makes me feel, with that face-eating grin of hers. I look at the ground shyly for a moment before flashing back a smile and taking the saddle and girth from her hands. Our fingers brush against each other for the slightest second, but even that is enough to hitch my breath.

"Hi." I quickly let out before heading over to my horse, Phantom. I curry, brush and pick his hooves before I look over only to find Mitchie taking a picture of her horse peeing, while giggling the whole time. Sometimes I wonder what logic goes on in that brain of hers, and other times wondering if she's just a toddler trapped in the body of a 20 year old. Damn her perfection.

I gently place the pad and saddle on Phantom, all the time watching Mitchie teach another lesson in the arena. She glances up, catching my gaze, the corner of her mouth curls up offering a grin. I quickly shoot away, still letting out the slightest giggle. She makes me so dumbfounded. Finally I go in to grab Phantom's bridle from the tack room, when I feel a sudden warmth behind me. I turn around only to be face to face with Mitchie. "How was your week?" she asks in that preppy voice of hers, meanwhile munching on a cookie, unaware of how tantalizing she was making me feel.

"It sucked," I say in all honesty - she was just so easy to talk to. "I failed my bio test, jammed my toe in soccer and have detention scheduled for all of next week. It's like life is out to get me."

She teasingly nudges my shoulder and lets out a scoff "Wow we've got a badass over here."

I play along, "That's me. Just the girl with no friends who doesn't know exactly what a party is and the last person on earth anybody would want to date. Quite the rebel."

She giggles; music to my ears. "You're crazy, i'm sure there's a love for you out somewhere, you just have to find it." By now i'm glancing down at her lips, the perfect arch and tone. I wonder how they would look against mine - _I did not just say that_. "Ok, let's get tacked up - the more riding time the better," she says and leads me out the door. I slip the bit into Phantom's mouth and slide the reins over his head. Next I tighten the nose band, making sure to be no more, yet no less, that two fingers in length - Mitchie taught me that herself. After that I quickly buckle the throat latch and lead him over to the mounting block. Mitchie is waiting there already, set perfectly against the sun so that it almost seems as if she is glowing - the golden rays highlighting her perfect figure even more. I bite my lip, I can't help it. Once we reach the mounting block, she places her hands on mine as we tighten the girth one last time before mounting. I must have forgotten what air was, because I realize that i'm not breathing. My stomach is dancing around doing flips and turns I never thought it was capable of. I finally regain conscience and bring my breath to a steady. She released her hands from mine as I hop on Phantom and lead him inside the arena. She closes the gates and I let out a smile. _You and me - for a whole half hour_. I think to myself.

We begin with a trot, then move on into a canter.

_It makes me feel like i'm flying. Flying head over heels for you._

Mitchie brings us to a halt as she goes on teaching me proper stance and as always, throws in a compliment here and there. This time she even does a demonstration, pushing her behind out and 'riding' the air. Rest in peace, ovaries.

The thirty minutes go by too fast, I let out a sigh and hop off Phantom, rolling up the stirrups and pulling down the reins. I turn around to a still-beaming Mitchie "You're a really fast learner, you're doing great!" she offers up enthusiastically.

"Only because you're a great teacher" I shoot back, this time feeling my cheeks turn a blossom-pink. She notices and a slight grin tugs at her face. I turn around and lead Phantom back to the stalls, untacking and grooming him before it's time to leave. I slowly walk back to the barn, to find Mitchie beaming at her newly uploaded horse pee picture on twitter.

_I wish I could stay with you and that smile forever._

I laugh and plop down on the seat next to her. "Anything else you need help with?" I say hopefully.

"Actually, we're pretty set. Thanks, though."

"No problem" I say, now caught in those baby brown eyes. The sparkle in them only twisting my belly up more.

"You're so easy going, I wish you were the only lesson I had. You make the end of my Friday twenty times better" she says, now appearing as if she really is glowing - without the effects of the sun. I smile, I can't handle this any more.

"Oh please, _you _make my Friday fifty times better." I begin to notice i'm flirting, but I don't stop myself. "Life is such a roller coaster, but when i'm here - with you and the horses - everything seems to be alright. Nothing to figure out, no worries. I wish I could stay here all day, every day."

"I know how you feel, high school was probably the worst time of my life," she chuckles. "There's just so much to figure out-"

"so much confusion." I interrupt.

"Exactly." she replies, now seemingly gazing into my eyes, as if trying to figure me out. "That's exactly it" she repeats, now acting sort of mesmerized and baffled at the same time. I find myself getting closer,

"There's no room in this world for morons, if everyone were more like you everything would be alright." I say in a bashful, yet flirtatious tone. She's getting closer.

"You're so easy to talk to, it's almost strange. I feel like we have some sort of connection." now I notice her breath hitch a little, as we are so close I can feel her body heat radiant against mine.

"We do." I whisper, and at that our lips are brushing against each others, breath tangled up in the clutter. I can't take it any more, I crash my lips against hers - taking in the moment that is unfolding. _"The essential joy of being with horses is that it brings us in contact with the rare elements of grace, beauty, spirit and fire," _I muffle against her warm, smooth lips. _"but that's what I feel when i'm with you." _I feel her grip tighten against mine, more force behind each and every peck on my lips. I should have known horse talk would get her excited. She slightly pulls away, taking a breath of air.

"This is wrong," she huffs, I keep my gaze locked on to hers - my fingers still tangled in the now electrified-looking hair - such a hot mess. "but so right." and to my surprise she smashes her lips against mine again, her tongue slipping into the slight opening between our mouths, slowly gliding against mine. Her hands slide down back towards my hips, while mine keep planted firm on her neck. I feel her smile against mine, and right now, this is all I could ever ask for.

_I was under the impression that there is nothing alive quite so beautiful as a horse, until I met her._

* * *

**the torture is over. I hope it wasn't _that_ bad.**

**you may have noticed my references to Demi's pictures of her horse peeing on twitter. Inspirational.**

**also I threw in some quotes and poetry - if your an equestrian you might understand it better.**

******anyway let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
